


October 31st 1981

by Shadow_the_Pup



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Pup/pseuds/Shadow_the_Pup
Summary: In the Moments before they die Lily and James reflect on the life they’ve had together.A/N this is a repost I accidentally deleted the original I’m still learning how to use this.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. James’ moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James remembers the life he lived.

James was 11 when he met Lily. He remembered being captivated by her fiery personality, and laughed because it matched her hair. 

He was 13 when he got distracted by the light in her hair, it was a wall of flame. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings so he pranked her mercilessly. She didn’t talk to him all of 3rd year.

He was 15 the first time she said I love you. She was laughing hard. He had said something funny, he couldn’t even remember what anymore only that he wanted to make her laugh more. She was breathless when she said it. It wasn’t romantic but it warmed his heart no the less. 

He was 17 when she agreed to date him. Out in the frozen back garden of the potter manor. His parents were by the window pretending not to watch. Despite the audience it was perfect. They were by the wishing well. 

He was 19 when he stood next to that same wishing well and threw a coin in. She had asked what he’d wished for and he’d got down on one knee. She’d burst into tears and he panicked. Had he done something wrong?She kissed his whole face to answer. Yes! 

They got married 6 weeks later. Sirius had filled his best-man speech with deer puns. That was the first time he got to call her Lily Potter and his heart was so full he thought it might burst. 

He was 20 when Lily told him she was pregnant. He was thrilled. The war was here but the Potters were happy. James had another thing worth fighting for. 

He was 21 on his sons first birthday. Harry flew on a miniature broomstick from Sirius. The cat couldn’t forgive James for allowing the screaming one year old to chase it.

And he was 21 when he heard the door unlock on the 31st of October. He didn’t even have time to grab his wand. All these moments flashed through his mind.  
“Lily take Harry and run!”  
Voldemort was in his living room. Lily disappeared.  
The last thing he saw was a flash off green light. 

Then he was at Kings cross station. He spun around, searching desperately for Lily, for Harry. Where was his wife? If she was here everything would be ok. She would never leave Harry. Lily arrived a moment later. But where was Harry?  
She ran into his arms sobbing and his world fell apart.  
The train pulled into the station.  
“We have to get on, Lils” he said taking her hand, “I’m not going anywhere”  
James Potter never got to 22.


	2. Lily’s moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a moment to imagine what her life could have been.

“Lily take Harry and run”  
Lily Potter didn’t think of the past, she saw her future. Telling her son he was going to be a big brother. Watching little league quidditch with her over enthusiastic husband. Sunday dinners with ‘Uncle Moony’ ‘Uncle Padfoot’ and ‘Uncle Wormtail’.   
Dancing in the kitchen with James while they waited for dinner to cook. She saw a thousand and one good morning kisses. She saw a way to fix her relationship with Petunia, and watching their kids grow up together, and they’d get it right this time.   
She saw bringing home an eccentricity named plant every time she got pregnant, leading to arguments about why “Honeysuckle Potter is a terrible name”   
She saw a life full of joy and laughter. 

Then she reached the top of the stairs. She grabbed Harry, she was ready to apparate. Then the door opened. Fear flooded her and she stopped. She would splinch if she went now.  
“Step aside!”  
“No!”   
A jet of green light hit her in the chest. 

She was back with James. She sobbed into him for what might’ve been years before he took her hand and pointed out the train.   
“We have to get on Lils, I’m not going anywhere”   
Lily Potter never got to see her family again.


End file.
